TODO PARA TI
by Minha403
Summary: Herry y Hermione al fin se confiesan que están enamorados, uno del otro y dan rienda suelta al amor que se tienen. ¿Cómo tomara la noticia su amigo pelirrojo? SONGFIC. La canción aquí presentada es TODO PARA TI de MOTEL.


**TODO PARA TI**

Por Minha403

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo lo reconocible es de JKROWLING.**

 **Esta historia ha sido creada sólo para entretener.**

Luego de haber derrotado a Voldemort, el trio dorado había decidido regresar al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería para concluir oficialmente sus estudios en ese lugar.

Habiendo acabado las clases de ese día, Harry Potter estaba harto de seguir ocultando sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga, así que había ido en busca de Hermione después de haber concluido su entrenamiento de quiddich, pues su amigo Ron no había parado de contarle el plan que tenía para salir con Hermione.

»» FLASH BACK ««

-― _Tú, Harry la distraerás hoy por la tarde en nuestra salida a Hogsmeade, para que yo tenga tiempo de desalojar por completo la Sala Común y decorarla románticamente para la cena sorpresa que le daré a Herms. Estoy seguro que después de eso y de que le haya dicho los motivos por los que ella y yo hacemos bonita pareja y por los cuales debemos ser novios, Hermione ya no se negará a ser mi novia._ ―

Harry, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado, se percató de que estaba apretando demasiado los puños de sus manos, ya que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo de color blanco, el elegido sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza hacía su mejor amigo, pues se preguntaba ¿cómo había podido aceptar el mantener oculta su relación con su mejor amiga? "claro, por los miedos e inseguridades de ella" se respondía mentalmente.

»» FIN DE FLASH BACK ««

 _No tengas miedo_

 _Estas soñando_

 _En este universo_

 _Que estas creando_

 _Y acércate a mi_

 _Lento y sutil_

Después de haber acabado de darse un baño en los vestidores del equipo, Harry se dirigió a la sala común de Griffindor para encontrarse con la causante de sus suspiros y sus pensamientos e ir juntos al pueblo mágico; pero mientras se dirigía hacia ahí no pudo evitar recordar como fue que se había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos hacía Hermione.

»» FLASH BACK ««

Era una tarde del mes de abril, en la que Harry y Hermione descansaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol que quedaba a unos metros de distancia del Lago Negro. Harry observaba como los rayos del sol bañaban el rostro y parte del torso del cuerpo de su mejor amiga, pero sin ser capaces de causarle molestia alguna en la lectura que mantenía en esos momentos la castaña, haciendo de ella una hermosa visión a los ojos de él. El elegido sintió como un destello de amor comenzaba a brotar en su corazón, haciendo que este latiera cada vez más rápido, provocando que se preguntara ¿en que momento su mejor amiga se había vuelto aún más hermosa de lo que ya era? Haciendo gala de su don para ser impulsivo, Harry se animó a acercar su rostro al de ella, provocando que Hermione se sorprendiera y se pusiera un tanto nerviosa, pero no impidiendo el rose de los labios de ambos.

Y así, sin previo aviso, fue ella quien termino por acortar la distancia entre los dos, haciendo de ese tímido rose un beso lleno de amor y sinceridad. Pasados unos segundos de estarse besando, Hermione y Harry se separaron, lo suficiente para mantener juntas sus frentes y comenzar a reír sin despegar sus miradas, dando paso a una conversación silenciosa que solo ellos dos podían compartir, en la cual se confesaban su amor y juraban amarse por el tiempo en el que la vida los dejara vivir.

Una vez terminadas sus promesas de amor, ambos comenzaron a planear como le dirían la buena nueva a su más cercano amigo, pues sabían que cierto pelirrojo se sentía atraído por la castaña, que por más que lo bateaba Ron no se daba por vencido.

Pero seguido de sus planes, la castaña comenzaba a tener inseguridades, pues le daba miedo que Ron no tomara bien su nueva relación y que pusiera en riesgo su buena amistad con Harry y ella; inmediatamente él moreno se percató del nerviosismo de Hermione y sin hacerse esperar, pregunto:

― _¿Ocurre algo Mione?_ ―

La castaña, sorprendida por la habilidad de su mejor amigo, ahora novio, para leer sus expresiones, le respondió:

~ _¿Y si Ron no se lo toma nada bien, Harry? No quiero que nuestra amistad acabe por esto, además, qué dirán los todos, Ginny, ¡su familia! Harry, los Weasley siempre te han apoyado, se sentirán traicionados al saber de nuestra relación y que no has elegido a Ginny! No quiero alejarte de la única familia que te queda, sólo por estar a mi lad…_ ~

Harry, al ver el rumbo que tomaba su conversación con Hermione y que esta comenzaba a temerle al futuro, sólo pudo hacer una cosa: besarla de nuevo, pidiéndole a Merlín que de esa forma lograra disipar un poco los miedos de su novia.

Separándose delicadamente de ella y dando por terminado el beso, el moreno dijo:

― _Mione, esto sonara muy egoísta, pero no me interesa; aprecio mucho a Ron y a su familia, pero si ellos se oponen a que tú y yo estemos juntos, ¡se pueden ir al carajo! Porque nada detendrá lo que siento hoy por ti y que seguiré sintiendo siempre, la única persona que me puede detener a seguir amándola, eres tú Mione y aun así lo dudo, porque estoy perdida y locamente enamorado de ti. ―_ Luego de un pesado suspiro, el elegido continúo hablando. ― _No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, pero ahora que lo hago no te dejare escapar jamás. Y si tu no me amas, pues entonces tengo un largo camino que recorrer para enamorarte tan profundamente de mí, así como lo estoy yo._ ―

Al cabo de estas últimas palabras por parte del ojiverde, Hermione enternecida hasta los huesos y aún más enamorada de lo que había estado años tras de su mejor amigo, dijo:

~ _Claro que estoy igual o más enamorada de ti Harry de lo que tú de mí, desde hace tiempo que lo estoy, pero ahora que está pasando y que estoy segura que no es un sueño, tengo miedo a perderte para siempre y a no poder estar junto a ti nunca más. Por eso te pido que dejemos pasar un poco de tiempo, mantengamos nuestra relación sólo para nosotros, por favor._ ~

Al ver que los hermosos ojos color miel de _**SU HERMIONE**_ se __tornaban cristalinos, Harry únicamente atino a decir:

― _Esta bien Mione. Pero TE AMO, esto tenlo siempre en cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?_ ― Y la abrazo, intentando transmitirle esa seguridad que él tenía.

»» FIN DE FLASH BACK ««

 _Te vengo a decir lo que siento_

 _Porque no puedo seguir seguir, seguir_

 _Pasando el tiempo sin ti sin ti, sin ti_

 _Yo ya no quiero vivir si no estás aquí_

 _En cada momento quiero serlo todo para ti_

De esa forma habían mantenido oculta su relación, únicamente teniendo tiempo a solas a mitad de la noche, aprovechando que ambos eran prefectos de Griffindor que debían dar rondas de vigilancia, en los pasillos del castillo.

Hermione siempre notaba como su novio se ponía celoso cada vez que su otro mejor amigo le proponía tener una cita con él o cuando algún otro chico se le insinuaba, pero el elegido, teniendo un poco de autocontrol, lograba ocultar sus celos de Ron, recordando que por las noches lograría estar con _**SU HERMIONE**_ , para así ambos recordar el amor que se tenían, por si a ella se le llegaba a olvidar.

Pero lo que ambos no sabían era que Ronald Weasley estaba al tanto, tal vez no de la relación formal que mantenían Hermione y Harry, pero sí de que ambos se gustaban, pues desde unos meses atrás se había percatado de que su mejor amiga se tensaba cada vez que su hermana Ginny se le acercaba más de lo debido a Harry o cuando otras chicas detenían al elegido en los pasillos, para coquetearle, pero Hermione, siendo siempre una "buena amiga", se seguía de largo junto con él, fingiendo desinterés a esos encuentros.

Cansado de esa situación, llena de tensión por culpa de los celos que sus amigos compartían, fue que se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacerles una cena romántica.

#1: Fingir ante Harry que volvería a intentar invitar a salir a Hermione, preparándole una cena sorpresa.

#2: Haciendo que ambos pasaran, sin su compañía, un tiempo a solas en la salida a Hogsmeade, mientras que él le pedía a Merlín que hiciera que sus dos mejores amigos se confesaran sus sentimientos aquella tarde.

Para que finalmente volvieran al castillo y posteriormente a la sala común de Griffindor, para que pudieran disfrutar de una linda cena, por parte de su buen amigo Ron, ósea él mismo y así acabar con todo ese embrollo que ambos se traían.

 _El sufrimiento donde me escondo_

 _Ya no lo siento, ya no estoy solo_

 _Y acuéstate aquí, a soñar, a dormir_

 _Yo estaré junto a ti en cada sueño_

Lista para la salida a _Hogsmeade,_ que esa tarde los alumnos de último año tendrían, Hermione Granger, al ver que aún faltaba para que su novio y su otro mejor amigos salieran del entrenamiento de quiddich, se dispuso a ir a leer a la biblioteca, pues seguramente sus amigos aun tendrían que ducharse para estar presentables y salir del castillo.

A la media hora de haber llegado a la biblioteca, Hermione se sintió observada y levanto la vista, topándose con el par de ojos color verde esmeralda que a ella más le gustaban, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de la banca en la que estaba para ir directamente a darle un dulce beso a _**SU HARRY.**_

Una vez finalizada la corta sesión de besos, Harry le dijo a la castaña que su amigo Ron no los acompañaría, pues este estaría "ocupado" haciendo otras cosas que Harry no quería que Hermione supiera, a causa de los celos que este sentía.

Harry llego a la biblioteca, luego de comprobar que su novia ya no estaba en la sala común esperándolos, decidido a convencer a Hermione de hacer pública su relación, estando lista o no para enfrentarse a los comentarios que sus demás compañeros podrían decir sobre ellos, ya que el elegido ya no quería seguir resistiendo el impulso de que querer gritar a los cuatro vientos que era, según él, "EL NOVIO DE LA CHICA MÁS LISTA, HERMOSA, ATRACTIVA Y LINDA DE TODO HOGWARTS Y DEL MUNDO ENTERO" y también para ponerle un alto a las constantes invitaciones de citas de su amigo Ron con Hermione y las demás insinuaciones de sus compañeros, pues como el moreno, se habían dado cuenta que Hermione era muy bella exteriormente, aunque Harry sabía que de igual forma, la castaña era bella en su interior.

 _Porque no puedo seguir seguir, seguir_

 _Pasando el tiempo sin ti sin ti, sin ti_

 _Yo ya no quiero vivir si no estás aquí_

 _Si no están tus sueños floreciendo en mí_

Al tiempo que la pareja de enamorados había llegado al pueblo mágico, estos se dirigieron a "las tres escobas" para tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, por sugerencia de Harry, quien quería tener un poco de privacidad para poder hablar con Hermione.

― _Mione, ¿qué has pensado sobre eso de hacer publica nuestra relación? Antes de que me respondas Hermione, toma en cuenta que ya han pasado unos meses desde que nos hicimos novios, que ha sido tiempo suficiente para pensar las cosas y aclarar todas tus dudas sobre nuestra relación. ―_

Después de meditar un poco lo siguiente que diría, Harry prosiguió.

― _Ya no puedo seguir pasando tiempo sin ti, ni seguir haciéndome el de la vista gorda cada vez que alguien más te invita a salir, Mione._

 _Quiero que te quede claro que quiero estar a tu lado. Y que nada malo pasará mientras estemos juntos. Como amigo y como novio te lo digo Hermione._ ―

Hermione, dándose cuenta de que había llegado la hora de encarar las cosas con su mejor amigo, dio un gran suspiro y finalmente hablo:

 _~ Tienes razón Harry, es hora de hacer publica nuestra relación. Yo también estoy cansada de ocultar que soy tu novia, y no poder hacer nada cada vez que otras chicas se te acercan para pedirte una cita o cosas así. Y bueno, Ron es muy gracioso cuando me propone salir con él, pero como sabes, yo a ti te amo más que a nada en la vida y ya no quiero que sigas poniéndote celoso por él ni por nadie más. ~_

Y sin que Harry lo viera venir, Hermione se recargo sobre la mesa del bar y lo beso, en medio de todo el bar, a la vista de algunos compañeros que también habían ido ahí para relajarse.

Pasadas un par de horas, una muy feliz y joven pareja de enamorados, salían de "las tres escobas" tomados de las manos, para dirigirse hacia el castillo de HOGWARTS, sintiéndose un poco nerviosos, pues no sabían cómo se tomaría la noticia el joven Ron.

 _Como esa tarde de abril donde te vi_

 _Como un destello de amor brotando en mí_

 _Este universo de ti, mi cielo está aquí_

 _En cada momento quiero serlo todo para ti_

 _Siempre estas y siempre estarás_


End file.
